Did he mention?
by Jara
Summary: Missing scene from the second season episode Need (S/J romance kind of thingie that has been defined as FLUFF)


Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
Authors note: This is my very first Stargate fan fiction so I hope you like it. I actually never tried writing anything like this. With this I mean a missing scene from an episode (in this case second seasons 'Need' and also this point of view. That and it's well not really serious, just may having some need to get rid of some well this.  
  
Please let me know how you like it. (but keep the above in mind)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Did he mention that he doesn't like this place?* Jack O'Neill is sure that he did but just to remain on the safe side, he mentions it again out loud.  
  
"I don't like this place." Yup, he really didn't. Actually, to be more correct he didn't like what this place is doing to Daniel. Earlier today the enthusiastic archaeologist dropped by to tell them he was working on getting them out. No, come to think of it Daniel came by to rave about how amazing a sarcophagus is. Did he mention that he didn't give a damn about what it did? ...No, he probably should have though. Not that Daniel would have noticed, he really did seem like some kind of junkie. Well, that seems to confirm Carters suspicions then about a sarcophagus being bad news. Of course she got her information from Jolinar and did he mention that he doesn't like snakeheads? He really didn't,... sure these Tok'ra guys were supposed to be the good guys and sure Carter is still alive but that doesn't change the fact that they're snakeheads. And in Colonel O'Neills opinion the only good snakehead is a dead one.  
  
"Colonel?" Sam asks confused as she doesn't seem to get an answer from her CO.  
  
"Huh? What?" Jack awakes from his thoughts about snakeheads only to realise that Carter had responded to his remark about not liking this place.  
  
Sam sighs and shakes her head. "No matter, sir." She looks tired and exhausted, which of course is pretty normal seeing that they're working in some kind of slave camp or whatever the hell this is...  
  
*Damnit Daniel, stop playing the sarcophagus-addict and get us the hell out of here.* Things were starting to get bad, even Teal'c seemed to be getting near the end of his strength, something Jack had never expected to see. Sure enough junior was taking care of him and he probably was better off than Carter and himself... but not that much better.  
  
"I'm sorry, Carter." Jack sighs and reaches out to place his hand on her shoulder, just briefly to reassure her. He found himself doing that a lot lately. Maybe he did it more for himself, to be sure she was alright. "I guess I'm just tired."  
  
"I guess we all are..." Sam nods in agreement and she closes her eyes. Jack isn't sure if she is doing it from exhaustion or to keep her emotions at bay as she finishes her train of thoughts. "... well except for Daniel."  
  
Jack sighs again and kneels in front of Sam. "Carter, look at me." He pleads softly and maybe it is the military training kicking through when she opens her eyes and stares right into his own. "We'll get out of here, one way or the other. And with me I mean all of us, including Daniel. If we can't do it ourselves, I'm sure Hammond will send someone after us when he gets suspicious. And whatever that damn 'tomb' is doing to him, he'll get over it. I'm sure Frasier has just the right needle for him."  
  
Sam actually manages a small chuckle at that and nods but then her worried eyes meet with her CO's again. "He could be making stuff up to Hammond. Who knows, they might even think we're dead already. He..." She starts rambling all kind of worst case scenario's about what Daniel could try to do to deceive the General.  
  
Jack would be lying if he didn't have the same thoughts but shakes his head and stops Sam before she can finish her sentence by placing his hand on her cheek. For a second he imagines she is leaning into the touch. "Even then, there is no way he'd get away with it. Hammond isn't a general because he looks pretty...Ok, he even doesn't look pretty!" There it is again, a soft chuckle from Sam and her blue eyes twinkling a bit at his jokes. His bad jokes but somehow she seemed to enjoy them and he'd basically would do anything to be at the receiving end from it. "Now, lets get some sleep then. I don't know about you but I think I might want to go carry some heavy rocks around tomorrow." He gets up from his knees with an audible 'knack' and winces slightly.  
  
"You okay, sir?" Sam asks and quickly gets up too, within a second she is by his side.  
  
Jack nods and waves it off. "Couldn't be better." They both know it's a lie but it's not like there is much they can do about it. Sam nods and quietly they move back from the fire and settle down in their sleeping corner where Teal'c is in his own version of sleep. Jack is just glad that somehow the guards kept them separated from the other prisoners here. They even had received some blankets to sleep on. Sighing he sits down on the blanket they had made their mattress and Carter stands in front of him, observing him closely.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, sir?" She asks again.  
  
"Ok, one: if you're deciding to go and play mother hen then at least drop the 'sir'. And two: like I said, I'm fine." Jack snaps, a bit more off mood then he intended to.  
  
Sam looks at him with big blue eyes that just tell him she's not buying it. God, she is way too smart for her own good. Jack sighs again. "It's just my knee, it doesn't really like this place and neither do I." He explains more calmly.  
  
Carter nods and sits down by his side. "I'm sorry s..." She stops and tries to think what else she can call him.  
  
"Jack, it's Jack for crying out loud!" He says in fake exasperation.  
  
Sam chuckles. "*Jack*" She says over-pronouncing it and she receives a happy grin from her CO. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She offers.  
  
Jack smiles and shakes his head. "Afraid not, Carter. I guess sleep is the best remedy at hand for the moment."  
  
"Sleep it is then." She replies looking at him smiling and she moves a bit so Jack can lie down.  
  
*Did he mention they're sharing blankets?* Ow, nothing really that would be against regulations. It was just that... sharing blankets. Well, that's what he kept telling himself. He had woken up the first night from the cold. The fires had gone out and it could really freeze in these damn caves. Soon he had realised that Carter had been awake too, suffering from the same cold. Teal'c didn't seem to be affected at all. So then she had suggested about how bodyheat could help them both out. Of course O'Neill wasn't about to go argue with his 2IC who was also about the smartest scientist he knows and he had agreed. It had been awkward but she had come up to him, carrying her blanket and looking at him with unsure eyes. If it hadn't been so damn dark, he thought he might have seen her blushing. He moved over and she had settled down beside him. Just like she was doing now. And then when she had snuggled up against him, her back against his chest, his arm almost automatically had gone around her waist... just like now. And somehow they had kept doing that every night now.  
  
"Goodnight, sir." Sam says as she snuggles a bit closer against his chest.  
  
"Jack, Carter. It's Jack." He whispers and he is actually so close against her now that she can feel his breath against her cheek.  
  
"Jack." She says grinning and her hand moves over his arm that's wrapped around her until she is covering his hand on her belly. "And it's Sam." She then adds, not daring to move.  
  
"Goodnight, Sam." Jack whispers again and he laces their fingers.  
  
"Goodnight, Jack." She whispers in reply and a smile curves her lips.  
  
"Night." He repeats again, not wanting to end the whispering. She does though but instead gently squeezes his hand and lets out a content sigh.  
  
*Content sigh?* Jack wonders if that really sounded as content as he wants to imagine that it did. But then why did he want to imagine that? Ok, so it did feel nice to hold her in his arms like this. To feel her body pressed up against him like that. Feel every movement she makes and how it sends shivers up his spine. But surely... she is his 2IC and there were...  
  
Ok, stop that train of thoughts there. He wouldn't even go there. Sure she was sexy but that didn't mean... who was he kidding? Of course he is attracted to her but that by no way means she would feel anything for him! Would it?  
  
"Jack." A soft whisper from Sam stops his thoughts.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Stop thinking and go to sleep." She smirks.  
  
What? How the hell did she know that? Jack blinks confused and Sam starts to giggle a bit. "Hey, no giggling!"  
  
"Sorry, sir." Sam says not meaning it at all.  
  
Jack lets out a frustrated groan. "Go to sleep, *Captain*."  
  
"Yes, sir." She smirks again and tries to stifle another giggle. The motion of her body doing things to him that he really doesn't want to imagine right now.  
  
Jack shakes his head and smiles. "Night."  
  
"Night, sir." Sam replies again, starting to get sleepy.  
  
Jack just keeps on smiling.  
  
*Did he mention that he hates giggling?*  
  
Ok, so who is he kidding now?  
  
*Did he mention that he loves it when Sam giggles?*  
  
THE END 


End file.
